


Irrational Investigations

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Paranormal Investigators, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Sumireko just recently settled into Gensokyo, having found her calling as an investigator hailing from the human village. Testing maiden and magician's endurance.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Kirisame Marisa & Morichika Rinnosuke, Usami Sumireko/Fujiwara no Mokou, Usami Sumireko/Motoori Kosuzu
Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469726
Kudos: 11





	1. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumireko discovers Haniyasushin and Margatroid's proclivities after commissioning the latter.

_"Sometimes I wonder what Merry is doing from time to time. She was the only light in such a cruel reality."_

It was only noon as Usami recalled the matter of her permanent residence into Gensokyo, leaving youkai mountain after she humored Shameimaru's inquires. _"Shameimaru lives off human suffering,"_ Sumireko pondered. _"Yet my tale was of great emotional value to her, somehow."_

_"I am done with such dreadful memories. I have much more... Adorable matters to attend to."_

Sumireko had a fascination with a creature not native to Gensokyo, known as a "panda". From the beady black eyes to the black/white fur, the animal fascinated her.

In truth, Usami was elated upon discovery of Margatroid's talent of crocheting. She had an opportunity to have a giant wool and cotton replication within her accommodations.

Usami began levitating, shifting her direction towards that of the Magical Forest, expecting her stuffed panda to be completed as she began flight with haste.

****

Porcelain eyes within Margatroid's accommodations gazed upon their master, Alice gazing upon her latest creation seated onto her bedding with a lustful gaze, body completely lacking in attire. If sentient, the numerous golems would be voyeurs to a lewd display of self satisfaction.

Margatroid spent months crafting a wooden replica of Kirisame Marisa, right down to every pore and detail replicated in exquisite detail of flesh turned to wood. Artificial follicles crafted into Kirisame's familiar golden mane.

The dedication to the replication of Marisa's anatomy would be admirable, if not for one significant detail.

In between the replica's legs was a prosthetic penis of significant length, suggesting Margatroid's illicit desires of penetration.

Alice licked her lips, her gaze filled with desire. "I wish you didn't spend your time frolicking with the maiden and shopkeeper, Kirisame." Gently caressing the replica's member as the puppeteer embarked onto the golem's lap.

Margatroid took the length of "Marisa" into her opening, wincing as the wooden member entered her vaginal cavity.

The puppeteer began shifting her weight upward and downward into a measured rhythm, moaning with every movement of her hips.

Soon, Margatroid's activities were interrupted by a loud knock on her door, Alice immediately disembarking from the replica. "Coming!" Alice exclaimed, Shanghai retrieving a blue nightgown as the aforementioned golem hurried to provide it's master modesty.

_"Where is it..."_ Margatroid muttered, inspecting the numerous shelves of her bedroom in search of Usami's requested creation.

"Hourai, give me that bear." Alice making the request to her second prized golem as she slipped into the nightgown in one motion, as if she's used to hastily applying garments.

Sumireko waited outside the doorway, Margatroid's presence filling her gaze.

"Do you have the item we agreed upon?"

Sumireko removed her headwear, reaching within to retrieve a pair of bloomers. "This seems awfully strange," Usami noted. "Why don't you confess your feelings to Kirisame? She obviously isn't very monogamous." Making the observation as she handed the article of clothing to Margatroid. "Do you know how embarrassing sneaking up to unconscious participants of a group sex experience is?"

"Your terms stated that you will retrieve anything, for anyone. Isn't that correct Usami?"

"You wouldn't have to hire people for discharge soaked undergarments if you were the cause."

Margatroid sighed. "Just take the bear."

****

For whatever reason, Usami found it poignant to showcase the stuffed animal within her arms to the proprietor of Kourindou.

Usami marched into the establishment, a smile formed across her features, taking note of the conversation within.

An imposing woman dressed in a magnificent blue robe and sandals, her headdress featuring two protrusions indicating horns. Beside her was a creation of hers, carrying itself as a royal guard

This was the _idola deus_ and her ward Mayumi Joutouguu, the pair having taken a liking to the human realm of Gensokyo recently, hoping to conduct business within.

Keiki smiled, utilizing the creation seated on the countertop as a bargaining tool. "Darling, these aren't popular in the beast realm for no reason."

The object of conversation was a meticulously detailed clay golem which could pass for a human at first glance, down to every detail.

The seated male sat in contemplation. "What's so special about this when the real thing is nearby?"

Keiki smirked. "Why need the real thing when there's something even better inside?" proceeding to open the golem's legs. "Stick a finger inside."

Morichika promptly reciprocated the suggestion, inserting his right index finger into the artificial reproductive organ, his visage reddening. "How is this possible?"

"I am a god, after all." Keiki stated, in a confident cadence.

"Your display of sexual desire towards inanimate objects is disgusting. Moreover, there's something familiar about your doll..." Sumireko stated, taking note of the object's appearance. Sharing dark brown hair adorned with bow and tube ornaments with Hakurei. "It looks like Reimers."

"Well, darling. When your friends came to the animal realm they became super popular with the men. However, none of them could ever dream of sharing a bed with those exceptional humans."

"Disgusting," Sumireko stated with a dissatisfied grimace.

Morichika placed his elbows onto the countertop, interlocking his fingers as light bounced off his spectacles. "I'll consider it."

"Hope you do. C'mon, Mayumi." Keiki stated, the aforementioned _haniwa_ carrying the replica intercourse idol under her shoulder, the pair walking through the doorway.

"Just like the establishment within the human village, are you willing to become a slave to your desires for monetary gain?"

"You brought a metal dog into my shop, Usami."

"You were literally so scared of it you couldn't sleep at night, Morichika."

As the pair conversed, a familiar black/white witch went through the doorway of the establishment. "Heya, Kourin! Whatcha got there, Sumi?"

"It's a panda! Alice made it for me!"

"It suits ya! Anyway, ya up for tonight, Kourin?" Marisa making a lewd gesture with her tongue.

Sumireko grinned, immediately bringing a charged inquiry. "So, you find this man sexually desirable, huh?"

"Well of course. I love ridin Kourin's broomstick!"

"It's pretty strange, considering you generally favor the company of other women."

"Well, I'm not usually into dudes, but Kourin is an exception."

"How is that even possible?"

Marisa put her hands onto her hips, visibly annoyed by Usami's observation. "Ain't ya too young to be talkin about this stuff?"

"Don't you think your sexuality is a coping mechanism in regard to your less than stellar relationship to your father? I can understand your refusal of relating to men. But I assume you consider sexual favors to Morichika as a method to repay him for his presence during your developmental years."

Marisa immediately brandished her mini hakkero, the handheld oven glowing with light. "Don't think I can't end ya right now."

Sumireko grinned even wider, stuffed animal in her hands. "You can't, because I'm too cute."

"Can't you two take it outside?" Morichika remarked, visibly distressed at the prospect of _danmaku_ destroying his shop.

Marisa sighed, hastily bringing the device back onto her person. "Whatever Sumi, you'll get the love bug whenever ya older."

"Mokou and Kosuzu are friends of mine."

Marisa smiled. "How come those two instantly popped into ya head?"

Sumireko blushed, clutching the stuffed animal harder into her arms. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

****

Sumireko entered her accommodations, day turning to night as she returned from the forest of magic, setting her newly made animal to her low table before promptly discarding her footwear.

Usami began discarding her clothing, beginning with her headwear and exquisite cowl, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it to the side, placing her spectacles onto her low table.

Usami was in the middle of lowering her skirt, right before she heard a familiar voice _"I'm enjoying the show."_

Usami immediately turned to Mokou seated upon her bedding, numerous scars and burns visible through her undergaments, lounging without a care in the world. "What are you doing here?" Usami's face reddened with embarassment.

"Well, did you see the light show at Yuuka's farm?"

"No, I was within the forest all day. Not to mention I only partook in cannabis due to it's unnecessarily taboo nature in the outside. I have no interest in Kazami's cocaine."

"Well, Kaguya is picking fights with turtle crime lords again. Is it cool if I lay low in here?"

"W-Well, sure." Usami stated, making the statement in her plain white undergarments.

Mokou laughed. "What are you so worried about? You're way too young for me anyway." The joke coming at her own expense from her immortal nature.

Mokou immediately laid under the sheets within Usami's bedding, immediately turning to the side.

Usami joined Mokou under the covers, doing her best to fall to dream.

Seconds turned to minutes as the silence was undercut only by Mokou's breathing, Usami's heart practically vibrating within her chest.

Mokou turned to the opposite side, her closed eyes meeting face to face with Usami.

_"She's right there,"_ Usami pondered, inching closer and closer to the immortal's face.

Mokou opened her eyes, her features in exasperation. "Didn't I tell you you don't owe me anything?"

"W-Wait Mokocchi!"

Mokou laughed. "You're adorable, Usami. I'm glad you're here forever now." Reciprocating the affectionate gesture with a quick kiss onto the adolescent's lips. "Goodnight." Turning to the opposite side once again.

Sumireko was a quivering mess, blushing profusely from Fujiwara's display of affection. "M-Mokocchi... Can I hold you tonight?"

A muffed _"Sure."_ came from Fujiwara.

Usami wrapped her arms around Fujiwara in an embrace, resting her head against Mokou's backside, letting the warmth of the woman envelop her, dream took hold of her within moments.


	2. Precious Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the face of Usami's commentary, Marisa re-evaluates her relationship with her father.

Marisa's demeanor was much more demure than usual, laid upon Morichika's bedding as she covered her naked chest with her hands, blushing profusely. "Thanks for keepin the light off, Kourin."

"You're usually not reserved like this, Kirisame," Morichika noted, naked build embarking upon the woman below him. "What's the problem?"

Marisa was entranced by Rinnosuke's amber gaze. "Kourin, I didn't know how pretty ya eyes were."

"That's an odd observation..."

Marisa opened her arms outward, awaiting the male's embrace. "Kourin, can ya please hold me?" Her tone unusually vulnerable.

"Yes, Kirisame," Morichika said, reciprocating Kirisame's embrace.

 _"Please go slow this time,"_ Marisa whispered.

In her mind, Usami Sumireko was a naive outsider. Yet Usami's statements were seared into her headspace, repeating time and time again with Morichika's movement.

_"Don't you think your sexuality is a coping mechanism?"_

Marisa dug her nails deeper into Morichika's chest, screaming in pleasure with every thrust.

_"You repay Morichika with your body."_

_"Kourin... Please kiss me,"_ Marisa whispered, her tone resembling a needy child.

Morichika reciprocated the offer, connecting lips in a tender embrace.

Promptly, Marisa's abdomen was covered in a warm, viscous liquid, Morichika laid beside her.

In an unusual display, Marisa grasped Rinnosuke's right arm, whispering as tears formed in her eyes. _"I'm sorry this is the only way I'm useful to ya, Kourin..."_

Rinnosuke utilized his left arm and began patting Marisa on the top of her head, immediately issuing words of reassurance. "This isn't like you, Kirisame."

"I know ya only want me around for sex."

"And why do you believe that?"

"I steal everything, I'm annoying, I call myself a magician yet I'm always behind Rei..."

"Do you really believe I would peddle narcotics or enter such a lurid establishment on my own? I bend to your whims for your sake, Kirisame."

"Thanks, Kourin." Kirisame slowly closing her eyes as Morichika continued the gesture.

_"Please pat my head some more... It makes me feel wanted..."_

****

The following morning, Marisa and Rinnosuke shared the bath vessel, Marisa's expression remaining dour.

_"Your less than stellar relationship with your father."_

"Kourin... Do ya think I should talk to my dad?"

"I believe it would be prudent to communicate with mister Kirisame..."

"I just think I should..."

****

Marisa touched down in front of her father's establishment within the human village, showing hesitation with knocking on the door.

 _"Ya being stupid. Just knock, will ya?"_ She told herself. _I mean, come on, ya gambled for ya freedom in the beast realm, smoked plants with ya girlfriends, fucked like rabbits WITH rabbits! Even snorted Whiterock off Kourin's dick! He's just one man! Knock the stupid door!_

Marisa promptly knocked on the doorway. For several seconds, all was quiet.

 _He's probably out,_ Marisa decided. Relief washing over her. _Okay, time to visit Alice. I bet she's really lonely!_

The door opened a crack. "I told you, silly rabbit. I don't want any- M-Marisa! This is a surprise. I haven't seen you since winter, when you showed me that awful doll from that lesbian!"

"Her name is Alice, dad."

"Have a seat." Mister Kirisame stated, beckoning Marisa to come inside.

Marisa followed her parent of middle age and imposing stature, his striking golden hair an indication of his parentage.

Marisa scanned the area, her gaze fixated on the numerous shelves of ornate alcohol bottles lining the walls.

Marisa seated herself by the kotatsu, placing her headwear onto the piece of furniture, her gaze instantly shifting to the small framed photograph of a red headed woman in robes befitting an alchemist. "I didn't know ya kept this picture of mom."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Marisa answered, watching her father pour the beverage into the teacups, promptly seating himself adjacent to his offspring.

Mister Kirisame promptly began speaking. "They need to put those Tengu in a cage, have you seen Shameimaru's latest accusations?"

"Ya mean that Keine is into kids?"

"She's more dangerous than any youkai!"

Marisa laughed. "Well, she's vulnerable if you know her weaknesses!"

"Not to mention all that loud racket going on in the village! Apparently that place is very popular with women!"

Marisa's laughing became even more nervous. "Y-Yeah."

"Did you hear about that other place that opened up? Personally I'm not very interested because everyone is ogling that girl with the whale on her head."

"Miyoi? I don't really know her that well but she seems nice."

"Well, I also tried that herb EIentei has been prescribing, that stuff is great for my glaucoma."

"What was that comment earlier about?"

"The little rabbit keeps trying to sell me white powder. I have plenty of flour!"

Marisa laughed even harder, her tone even more hurried. "Tewi is always tryin to scam people..."

"Well, enough small talk. You usually don't come here on your own choice, Marisa."

Marisa looked downwards, her hands placed firmly onto her lap. "Dad, do ya hate me?"

Mister Kirisame sat in silence for minutes, the atmosphere around the room deafening, before finally speaking. "I did, at first."

"Wha?"

"When I found out you ran off after your mother died, I was angry. Angry at the fact we lost her, angry at the fact you chose magic and would suffer the same fate. Morichika even told me you changed the color of your hair to her's as an act of rebellion to me."

"Yeah..."

"I am angry at myself, because I doubted you."

Marisa looked upwards. "What?"

"Look at how much you've accomplished, you're a human yet you've stood up against tremendous odds with the maiden. I couldn't believe it when I saw your face in the newspaper nearly a decade ago. When the sky was replaced by red mist. Not to mention those two unpleasant sisters, the Taoist necrophilia cult, the giant fish..."

Tears swelled in Marisa's eyes. "But I'm an alcoholic thief who would lay with anyone who asked me to!"

"Do you believe that? Last time I checked you aren't a poverty 'god' who would allow multiple men to sully her for a bowl of rice."

"That's a weird way of putting it."

"I'm a failure of a father, because I doubted my own bloodline."

Marisa retrieved her headwear, promptly covering her face, as a torrent of tears fell. "B-But..."

"In spite of your perceived shortcomings, you have magnificent young women and my own apprentice who rely on you."

"B-But..."

"What were their names again? Hakurei? Margatroid? Don't you love them?"

"D-Dad..."

"Don't they love you?"

Marisa practically leaped into her father's arms, making undignified noises as she sobbed into Mister Kirisame's chest. "T-Thanks dad..." Disembarking from her father's arms.

Marisa began rubbing her eyes dry with her left forearm, regaining her composure. "I never knew if everything was worth it..."

Mister Kirisame laughed. "You always were a crybaby. Come on, let me see that magic you're fond of."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes"

Marisa promptly stuck her arms forward, palms raised, a magnificent orange glow emanating, soon thereafter a bright yellow star illuminated the entire vicinity.

Mister Kirisame smiled. "You really do take after her." Promptly standing up. "C'mon, let's go to Imperishable Night."

Marisa blushed. "What?"

****

"D-Dad, this is kinda embarrassin..." Marisa noted, walking inside the establishment.

"Aren't you into women?"

"Y-Yeah but goin to a lesbo bar with my dad, in the afternoon?"

"Is that a crime?"

"N-No..."

Marisa and her father took their seats, the performances just beginning.

Tewi Inaba promptly walked next to Marisa and her father, her remarks inflammatory. "This your idea of quality time, Marisa?"

"Hey, didn't you try to sell me flour last week?" Mister Kirisame retorted.

"It wasn't flour."

"Just keep your tricks away from kids."

****

Begrudgingly, from her podium, Miko began her announcement. "G-GET READY FOR SHIPWRECK AND BYAKUENERGY!" Her expression visibly flustered.

Murasa and Byakuren walked onto the stage, the former in white and green lingerie resembling a sailor's uniform, the latter in a skintight leather ensemble with ample cleavage visible.

"Will you embrace Buddhism?" The pair said, in a sultry tone, proceeding to crawl forward on all fours.

Reisen served Marisa and her father their beverages, large pitchers of Oni Ale, surprisingly in regular attire. "Sorry about Tewi, Mister Kirisame."

"Oh, why ain't ya in that cute bunny costume?" Marisa inquired.

"I didn't have enough sex appeal... The one thing I'm good for..."

****

Minutes passed as Marisa and her father began showing signs of obvious inebriation, their visage red as a ripened cherry.

"Your mother could never hold her liquor."

"Yeah..."

"So, how is Hakurei in bed?"

:W-What?"

"As you can see, I have no qualms with your lifestyle. You have known her since you were a child and you mean to tell me you haven't laid beside her?"

"Well, she's aggressive but super needy and cute."

"What about the seamstress?"

"Alice calls herself a loner but is really shy and lonely. I don't think I love her enough. She can get really kinky when ya get her goin!"

Mister Kirisame let out a hearty laugh. "That's my girl!"

"Well... I also love Kourin a lot. I feel like I owe him a lot and I repay him with my body..."

Marisa's father sat in silence, silently condemning the aforementioned merchant. "Well, I never thought it was an entirely terrible idea for you to settle down with him."

"Kourin is a boring stick in the mud! I always have to make him do anything! Did ya know I had to catch him asleep for our first?"

Mister Kirisame breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're taking advantage of him?"

"Well, I'm usually not into dudes, but I love Kourin, and he loves me. I thought he just wanted me around for my body... I thought everyone did..."

"Morichika has always been passive."

Marisa emerged from her seat. "Thanks, dad."

"You and Hakurei are more valuable than you think."

****

Marisa walked through the human village, letting the cool evening breeze pass her by. Sumireko meeting her in the middle of the bustling street. "U-Um, Kirisame..."

"Yeah, what is it Sumi?"

"Well I've been running errands all day... And I've been wanting to apologize."

"Oh it's no big deal! I know ya just wanted to show Kourin ya panda!"

"I talked outside of my discretion in regard to your relationship to Morichika." Usami bowing forward.

"Thanks for the apology. By the way, I know ya got a taste for adventure, would ya like to tag along with me and Rei?"

"Seriously? After everything I said?"

"Well, ya gave me a serious kick in the pants and made me talk to my dad! I think ya would be great backup!"

"Im excited!"

"Well, I'll be seein ya, Sumi." Marisa said, embarking upon her flight implement and going towards the skies.

****

Sumireko did not hesitate to make preparations for slumber, changing into a set of panda print pajamas.

 _"I never thought Reimers and Marisa would let me go with them to solve incidents..."_ Usami's excitement crawling into her headspace as she laid into her bedding.

As Sumireko fell into slumber, Mokou slowly entered the adolescent's accommodations, seating herself by Usami.

_"I have something to protect..."_

Mokou gently caressed her hand onto Usami's face, the youth lightly breathing.

 _"I wish I knew the circumstances of her entrance to Gensokyo sooner... I want to destroy anyone who would cause her harm. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes..."_ Mokou bringing a kiss to Sumireko's forehead.

Mokou left as quickly as she came, a familiar face greeting her as she walked from Usami's accommodations.

_"What do you think people will say if they saw you coming and leaving an adolescent's home?"_

Mokou smiled. "Hey, Keine."

"Why aren't you destroying your senses with Houraisan?"

"She's wrapped up in a turf war with Kicchou with Ringo and Seiran at her side. I wouldn't want harm to come to Usami."

Kamishirasawa smiled. "You mean laxatives in the mochi? I understand completely."

"You can take care of yourself and the village, but Usami is young and pure."

"So you took it upon yourself to become a wolf to a psychic cub?"

"Ever since I met Usami during the Occult Ball incident... I knew I needed to stay by her side."

Keine smiled. "That's why you emerged from the ashes, Mokou."


	3. Wagering With Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachie Kicchou and Saki Kurokoma enter Yuuka Kazami's estate in order to "negotiate" the terms of their arrangement.

Two figures walked across the magnificent field, what used to be sunflowers, then cannabis, is now home to an array of _cocoa_ plants as far as the eye can see.

One of them was Yachie Kicchou of the Kiketsu family, accompanying her was Saki Kurokoma of the Keiga family. Crown Prince Shoutoku's Pegasus in a former life, now a gun for hire.

"You got a lot of nerve hiring me, partner."

"Shut it, brokeback," Yachie hissed. "Kazami is important if we want to upstage Houraisan."

"Why do you require my services when I could just shoot you?"

"Yuuka Kazami is to put it quite bluntly, insane. Whatever lucidity she had when she peddled cannabis is long gone."

"Didn't she peddle sunflowers?"

"That was just for appearances, Kazami is one of the deadliest youkai there is."

"And she isn't a yakuza because?"

"Stay quiet," Yachie whispered, embarking onto the front steps of Kazami's luxurious estate, knocking onto the front door.

The pair are greeted by the sight of a voluptuous woman with yellow eyes and hair, her dark red and pink lingerie leaving little to the imagination. "What would I do the pleasure of your visit?" Elly inquired.

"We're the 'guests' from the animal realm." Yachie said.

"Come this way," Elly stated, beckoning the pair to walk through the estate's halls, entering Yuuka's office.

The women entered the room, the surroundings resembling a business executive's lounge area. Two large sofas with a low table in between. 

In their sight was an imposing woman donning a mop of green hair, red slacks and vest over a pale pink shirt. "Yachie Kicchou and Saki Kurokoma, I presume? Take a seat."

Saki and Yachie took a seat adjacent to Kazami, beginning their negotiations. "Give us the rights to distribute your product!" Yachie bellowed.

"What's in it for me?" Yuuka inquired.

"How much is your cut with Houraisan?"

"50"

"We'll give you 60."

Yuuka sat in contemplation, before finally issuing a response. "I need evidence of your loyalty."

Yachie burrowed her brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Kazami contorted her features into a menacing grin, exposing her sharp molars. "Perform a sex act in front of me."

Yachie's eyes began glowing red. "Excuse me?"

Elly stood next to the doorway, brandishing her scythe. "Are they bothering you, daddy?"

Yachie looked downwards, scowling. "If I do this, will you agree to our terms?"

"You have my word."

Saki began smiling. "You heard her." proceeding to lift her skirt, lowering her black undergarments.

Yachie shrieked at the sight laid before her.

In a display of disgusting irony, Saki retained certain "features" from her time as Shoutoku's steed. Kurokoma's member was a dark monolith of at least 15 inches, large veins jutting throughout it's length.

Yachie kneeled in front of Saki, her features in a grimace as she stared at the length.

_"Think about it, the Keiga family will owe you a favor, and this is your first strike against that accursed immortal."_

Yachie groaned, before leveraging her abnormally large tongue to wrap around the length.

Saki yawned. "Are you getting tired, or do you not want this enough?"

A muffled _"Fuck you."_ Could be heard from Kicchou, as Yachie attempted to engulf her mouth around the head of the Pegasus' penis.

"Oh what was that? You wanted to ride? Don't mind if I do!" Saki exclaimed, grasping the protrusions on Yachie's scalp.

Without hesitation, Saki pulled forward, Yachie's irises glazing over as Kurokoma began thrusting, a noticeable bulge forming with each insertion.

Kazami watched the grotesque display, placing her right hand into her trousers.

"Here it comes, giddy up!" Saki exclaimed, a large torrent of semen hitting Yachie's throat.

Kicchou immediately reeled as she began coughing copious amounts of Kurokoma's seed, her eyeliner running across her face.

 _"I'm gonna cum,"_ Yuuka whispered. _"You can give me 40%... Finish me off, Elly."_

"Yes, daddy." The aforementioned servant said, moving forward from her previous position.

****

Kicchou and Saki walked through the doorway into the garden, Yachie wiping her face with a handkerchief.

"I'll have you killed if you speak of this to anyone."

Saki began laughing hysterically. "You better believe I'll keep that with me!"

Two figures were headed in the direction of the estate, none other than Kaguya Houraisan and Yagokoro Eirin.

"So, you say you can increase the size of an individual's breasts?"

"I hope this inquiry isn't for nefarious purposes, princess." Eirin responded, her tone visibly weary from the trip.

Soon thereafter the two parties meet, face to face. The silence within the secluded field deafening.

Houraisan's features contorted into a menacing smile, reminiscent of a serial killer. "There's no Hakurei to stop me any longer."


	4. Animalistic Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu, Marisa, Reisen and Sumireko venture into the Animal Realm, attempting to relieve tensions between the Kiketsu family and Eientei

Reimu sighed. "Guess I'm out of a job." Inspecting the wreckage of the establishment once known as "Imperishable Night" in broad daylight, standing next to Marisa, Sumireko and Aya. The latter recording notes on her notepad.

"It's a net positive this den of depravity no longer stands! However, the potential of harm to it's patrons was a very real possibility!"

"I know you're happy about that, Sumi." Marisa noted.

"Political intrigue! Civilians caught in the crossfire! This scoop is too juicy!"

"You're more concerned about your newspaper instead of the fact Yachie and Kaguya are fighting like displeased toddlers."

A man with golden irises and hair clad in a traditional Japanese yukata walked next to the trio, giving an unsolicited observation. "What a shame, the drinks here were great."

"Oh, my visit here was amazing!" Aya chirped. "I got high off whiterock while Marisa and Reimu gave Morichika the V.I.P treatment!"

"Excuse me?"

Marisa laughed nervously. "Don't mind that birdbrain Aya!"

Three blonde figures approached the onlookers to the scene, Yukari Yakumo in a simple violet dress displaying ample cleavage, Ran holding a large parasol enveloping the trio and a woman seated upon a wheelchair clad in a yellow tabard with three point headwear. The sage known as Okina Matara.

"I appreciate your willingness to help me navigate the human village without Satono or Mai, Yakumo."

"Well, you're the god of doors, yet you're not very acquainted with stairs." Yakumo remarked with a sarcastic cadence.

"I regret humoring you."

Yukari smiled. "Oh who might you be?" Beckoning the attention of the male.

Marisa's father smiled, grasping Yakumo's left hand with his right. "Youchiro Kirisame, father of the magician known as Marisa." Proceeding to kiss the back of Yakumo's hand.

"My, my, your daughter definitely inherited your charisma!"

 _"Explains a lot,"_ Reimu pondered.

"Oh, are you coming along for your first incident as a resident of Gensokyo, Usami?"

"Yep!" Sumireko exclaimed, her demeanor chipper.

"I expect great things. As you should know, I would like to resolve this before another spirit invasion. I have already arranged for Kutaka and Urumi to provide you passage to the animal realm."

"Why can't ya gap us in there?"

"It will seem like another invasion, we wouldn't want that, would we? Not to mention, we need to change you from those rags into more... refined attire."

"What do you mean?" Reimu inquired.

"The animal realm is affluent, beasts have high standards." With a motion of her hands, Reimu, Marisa and Sumireko's clothing changed accordingly.

Reimu's ensemble consisted of a red oriental tabard over a white western dress, Reimu's headwear remaining as always. An oversized red ribbon at the back of her head, and red tubes on her sidelocks.

"Do I really have to dress like you?"

Yukari smiled. "I have the dress sense of a god, after all."

"I think it's super cute on ya!" Marisa exclaimed.

Marisa's clothing consisted of a black blazer combined with a white shirt, black dress pants and formal dress shoes. A black choker adorned with a gold star and her signature headwear completing the ensemble. The masculine manner of dress working in tandem with Kirisame's tomboyish disposition.

"You look lovely, honey."

Marisa began blushing. "C'mon dad, not in front of the girls..."

Reimu smirked. "I did not believe you could still experience shame, Kirisame."

Sumireko's outfit consisted of a a white shirt with a purple bow tie, an over shirt with three shades of purple, white gloves, purple shorts, white socks that stop at the middle of her shins and black shoes. Her signature headwear and cloak completing the ensemble, resembling a stage magician.

Sumireko made a gesture with her right arm making a peace sign over her right eye. "Style!"

"We just need one last piece of the puzzle." Yukari remarked. "She wants to defuse the situation and even financed the trip out of pocket."

Reisen walked towards the women, carrying a briefcase. "I apologize for my lord's actions..."

"Guess ya get to have more fun with us, huh Reisen?"

Udongein sighed. "Kaguya is still trying to show off for Fujiwara... I thought after that haniwa attack things would calm down, but..."

Yukari smiled. "Me and Okina have business to attend to, you all know your roles, so play them."

Everyone responsible for resolving the incident began preparations for flight. Reisen and Sumireko levitating, Marisa's broom beginning to levitate as she embarked upon it. "Hop on, Rei!"

Reimu smiled. "It seems I am in the mood." Embarking onto the flight implement as she wrapped her arms around Marisa's abdomen. "Bewitch me, magician."

"Bye dad!" Marisa exclaimed, the quartet beginning their journey into the animal realm.

****

The magnificent metropolis was still relatively alien to the quartet, their flight overlooking the bustling nightlife of the animal spirits.

"This is just like the outside!" Sumireko exclaimed, looking dowards towards the cityscape.

"Don't you think we should get proper rest, Kirisame?" Reimu inquired, inching her face forward as she whispered into Marisa's ear. _"For our sake."_

Reisen groaned. "Yukari booked us for the biggest hotel in the animal realm, with my money..."

The quartet touched down within the animal realm's center of entertainment, it was almost a self contained metropolis. Numerous denizens of multiple species filling the streets

Extravagant buildings gave way to exquisite lights intended to entice would be patrons, it would be sensory overload if the display didn't evoke _danmaku_

Sumireko was the first to make sense of the area. "This is just like a location in the outside world known as 'the strip'. Known for debauchery and broken dreams."

Reisen yawned. "Let's get to our hotel... I think it's called the 'Beastar resort'."

The hotel was at the end of another side street. Like all the other hotels they passed in the area, the outside was gaudy, the neon sign advertising the place was large and obvious even from a distance.

****

The quartet walked into the exquisite lobby area, the surroundings gaudy and reminiscent of a crime lord's holdings.

Seated behind the front desk was a kindly dog spirit, resembling a Shih Tzu. Clad in a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a navy blue skirt.

"We were expecting you." The dog spirit said. "Follow me to the executive suite."

The quartet followed the attendant to the elevator, promptly navigating the halls.

The chipper dog spirit stopped by one of the doorways. "Okay, here is your room!"

The decadent suite was a western decorated area with ornate walls and a bamboo plant seated upon the nightstand next to a pair of extraordinary western beds with a sofa on the opposite end. A lavish bathroom by the doorway, the numerous wall scale windows providing a view of the metropolis below.

"Wow!" Marisa exclaimed. "This is even nicer then Remi's room!" Planting her face into one of the large glass windows, taking a view of the bustling nightlife. "Everyone looks like ants!" Sumireko standing beside her, taking multiple photographs utilizing her mobile device.

"Childish," Reimu stated, blushing.

"Oh, Sumi! Did ya learn spirit photography?"

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Yep! Mind if ya take some steamy pictures tonight?"

"Stop being disgusting, Kirisame."

Reisen disrobed with haste, down to her striped undergarments as she entered the covers of the leftmost bed within the room, her ears drooping as slumber sit her like a freight train.

"This dress is so cumbersome," Reimu noted, lifting the exquisite garment in an attempt to remove it in one motion.

"Don't worry Rei!" Marisa exclaimed, removing the garment from the woman in front of her, leaving Reimu in her undergarments. A simple white brasserie and cotton panties.

"Not so fast, idiot!" Reimu exclaimed, her visage bashful.

Usami donned a set of panda pajamas from seemingly nowhere, taking her position next to Udongein. "Utilizing my powers, I can put on this adorable set!"

"They're super cute!" Marisa noted, removing multiple articles of clothing. Her only garment remaining simple white bloomers.

"Are you really going to be topless in front of Sumireko?" Reimu inquired.

"What's wrong with girls hangin around girls and lettin em out?"

"Usami is underage."

Sumireko laughed. "It's fine, Kirisame has the physique of a prepubescent!"

"And here I thought ya gave me encouragement..." Marisa lamented, Reimu giggling.

Marisa laid into the bedding opposite of Reisen and Sumireko. "Wanna get some magic?"

Reimu joined her companion under the sheets, holding Marisa in an embrace. "I haven't seen you and your father so... jovial."

"Well, after what Sumi said about me and Kourin, it made me evaluate things."

"You let some brat with parlor tricks up her sleeve get under your skin? Such a farce." Reimu bringing a kiss to Marisa's forehead.

"Well, she was right. Kourin was there for me when I ran away and I thought fuckin him would be some kinda repayment. I always thought I annoyed him, but it turns out he really loved me."

"You're probably the only person who would want to see Morichika naked."

Marisa pouted. "C'mon, Ya had fun too."

Reimu giggled. "Maybe so."

"I opened up to dad. We talked about everythin, from mom to every incident me and you solved together." Kirisame's tone increasingly nervous.

Reimu's glare became pronounced. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, I also told dad about us and Kourin. As well as Alice and maybe I mentioned Saku's kink..."

Reimu lightly smacked Marisa on the forehead. "Of course you would reconcile with your patriarch over who you've bed." Marisa sticking her tongue out playfully in response.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm loved. Sometimes I need a little dose of love colored ideology."

"It seems Sumireko has befallen under the same spell." Reimu motioning to Sumireko's position across the room.

 _"Mokou..."_ Sumireko whispered, clinging onto her pillow in a fetal position, reminiscent of spooning with a significant other. Reisen snoring in an undignified manner beside her.

"Well, Sumi bein so cute kinda influenced my decision."

"Let's rest within this den of carnivores. I hope Yachie will be agreeable."

"Sometimes ya talk so showy, Reimu. Let's go to bed."

****

Sumireko found herself within familiar surroundings, laid nude upon her bedding as she saw a familiar figure above her.

The lithe body, numerous burns and scars from battles throughout centuries, the striking silver mane. The features were indistinguishable.

Fujiwara no Mokou was in her room, preparing to take her virginity.

Sumireko turned away, her demeanor submissive. "I'm sorry I'm not as impressive as Keine or Kaguya..."

Mokou utilized her left arm to turn Usami's face toward her "You shouldn't have to be sorry, your body is perfect and unsullied. I should be apologizing to you for the wretched state of my body." Leaning forward in preparation for a kiss.

_"You better wake up, or you'll get Reisen all wet!"_

Sumireko awakened once again within the dwellings of the animal realm, visibly annoyed at the figure floating in front of her.

Within her sight was a youkai with dark blue eyes and hair, possessing a white tail with a black tuft of fur at the tip. outfit consisting of a black and white dress, covered in black and white orbs of various sizes. wearing a red nightcap.

Sumireko was very familiar with Doremy Sweet and her unmistakable cat like grin. The aforementioned youkai and her dream world being her first conduit into Gensokyo.

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite human. What happened to the book merchant who was so fond of you? You've become utterly infatuated with the flame immortal."

Sumireko pouted. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you recognize the age difference? Eiki would have her burned on a stake for eternity!"

Sumireko looked downwards. "I know she doesn't see me in that way..."

Doremy smiled. "Cheer up, Sumireko Usami. You're wasted within the outside world." Doremy leaving just as quickly as she arrived.

****

The red hue of the animal realm's daylight beamed through the women's suite, everyone immediately preparing for their audience to the Kiketsu head.

Reimu yawned as she shared the elevator with Marisa, Reisen and Sumireko, stretching her arms upward.

Marisa pouted. "That dress really covers your charm points..."

"Are my armpits the only thing you talk about?"

"Anyway," Marisa continued, looking towards Sumireko. "What was all that noise ya were making?"

Usami began blushing, looking away from Marisa. "Don't worry about it..."

Marisa began smiling, her cadence mischievous. "Ya were dreamin bout Mokou, weren't ya."

"What's it to you?"

Marisa wrapped an arm around Sumireko, her cadence resembling an older sibling. "It's okay Sumi, I remember when I was young. I had a crush on Rei like ya wouldn't believe! Ain't that right, Rei?"

"Mima literally kicked you out when she caught you masturbating."

"Relationships were forbidden at the academy," Reisen stated, in a deadpan manner.

"Don't ya like Youmu and Tewi?"

Reisen sighed. "If you insist. I am utterly infatuated with Konpaku-san, I hope we can go further physically. And I have been charmed by Tewi on occasion."

"See Sumi? Bein in love is nuthin to be ashamed of!"

"I just don't know if Mokou sees me in the same way..."

"You won't know until ya try!"

"Thanks, Marisa..."

****

The quartet departed the resort, making their way towards the front of the Kiketsu headquarters, the outward appearance masquerading as a gambling establishment known as "Dragon's Breath."

To put it bluntly, the area was a den of depravity, beasts of every species imaginable wagered their bets within the casino floor, pet humans serving refreshments to it's denizens.

Multiple eyes leered at the quartet, young human females being a rarity.

"Kicchou would have all of these men ravage us at a moment's notice," Reimu remarked.

"Do ya really have to say that around Sumi?"

"Don't be so naive, Kirisame."

_"Yakumo's cunning knows no bounds. There's a reason Kaguya's pet and her lunatic eyes were brought along as extra insurance against Kicchou."_

An otter spirit known as Kenpi approached the quartet, greeting the women. "So, I believe you're miss Kicchou's guests?"

Reimu bowed, giving a crude curtsy to the spirit in front of her. "Absolutely."

"Right this way."

The quartet entered the opulent eastern decorated room resembling the excess expected of a crime boss. Numerous avenues for seating filled the space.

The quartet's gaze immediately met that of Yachie Kicchou, with her were Keiki Haniyasushin and Saki Kurokoma, the aforementioned pair holding Kicchou's arms in a manner reminiscent of concubines.

"I see Houraisan has sent her clowns," Yachie hissed.

Reimu sighed. "Frankly, I couldn't care less about you and Kaguya's feud if it didn't put the human village at risk." Taking a seat onto the adjacent sofa, her companions following suit. "Not to mention, shouldn't all of you be at war with one another?"

"All of us have gotten much more... intimate."

Saki laughed. "You found something you liked at Kazami's farm?"

"I should kill you right now," Yachie retorted.

"Never saw somebody givin death threats to their trophy..." Marisa noted.

"It's obvious you could repel a haniwa invasion by your lonesome. But I require Houraisan's head served on a platter."

Reimu sighed. "I wish it were that easy, are you willing to compromise?"

"No." Yachie retorted, eyes glowing red.

Keiki emerged from her position next to Yachie, immediately coming to a conclusion. "Oh! I have an idea!"

"Hm?"

Keiki pointed to Reisen. "Darling, you got amazing sex appeal. If you want to smooth things over between us and your group, how about you model for my new line of product!"

"M-Model?" Reisen stammered.

Yachie laughed. "That's perfect! Everyone using a replica of Kaguya's prized pet as a fucktoy!"

Sumireko interjected. "I have seen her work, the attention to detail is impeccable."

"I don't like the sound of this..." Reisen lamented, ears drooping.

****

Reimu, Marisa, Sumireko and Mayumi stood within the sanctum of the Idola Deus underneath the primate garden. Cryptic, humming machinery flanked them, each surface glowing with sigils and occult diagrams.

In the middle of the premises, Udongein stood nude, her visage displaying embarrassment.

Keiki was nearly finished sculpting the clay that would form the prototype of her next pleasure device, each and every curve and crevice of Reisen's body replicated in exquisite detail.

Keiki emerged from her stool, wiping the sweat off her brow with her left forearm. "It is done! I call it 'Useful Bunny'!"

"Woah, it looks just like Udon!" Marisa noted.

"In spite of the intentions of this piece, this is certainly a work of art." Sumireko stated.

Reimu yawned. "I guess this has been resolved."

"Can I put my clothes back on?" Reisen protested.

****

The quartet took to the skies, taking their leave from the beast realm. "So, what are we doin after we get home tonight?" Marisa inquired, Hakurei continuing to embark behind her.

"Cling to the remnants of my dignity until princess has another impossible request." Reisen stated.

"Well, while you do that, me and Rei got a hot date at the shrine tonight!"

Sumireko blushed. "I'm going to tell Mokou how I feel tonight..."

"Good luck, Sumi!"

****

Sumireko didn't return to her accommodations until later in the evening, clothing strewn across the area. Usami refrained from adorning her pajamas for good reason.

She was prepared to seduce Mokou, no matter what.

Usami entered her bedding, feigning sleep.

Almost like clockwork, Mokou slowly entered Usami's dwellings.

_"She's here, I can't believe she's here."_

Mokou slowly entered Usami's bedding, still in belief Usami was sleeping.

 _"I'm going to protect you, even as you dream."_ Mokou whispered.

Mokou's eyes widened as Sumireko pinned her, straddling her waist.

"Usami!"

"Mokocchi..."

"W-What are you doing?"

Tears began forming in Usami's eyes. "I know I'm not much, but I want to repay you..." Proceeding to unbutton Mokou's shirt.

"Usami, Wai-" Mokou's protest interrupted as she felt a tongue enter her mouth, the contact lasting seconds before Sumireko emerged to breathe.

"Usami, stop..."

"W-What?"

"I told you... I don't need or want your body. My heart still belongs to Kaguya and Keine."

"S-Sorry... I know you refuse to be around me any longer..." Sumireko said, her cries turning into a downpour of tears.

Mokou brought Sumireko into an embrace, caressing the backside of her head as the psychic sobbed uncontrollably into her chest.

Usami emerged from Mokou's chest, looking into the immortal's eyes. "Is this goodbye?"

Mokou smiled. "Of course not. I love you Usami, but I refuse to take advantage of your purity. Your adoration for me is admirable." Bringing a kiss to Sumireko's forehead. "You can still hold me like last time." Watching Usami disembark from her person.

Mokou grasped Sumireko's hand. "I'm here, for as long as you live."

 _"Thank you."_ Sumireko whispered, closing her eyes.


	5. Border of Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa receives a startling new development, seeking solace with Margatroid.

Marisa awakened, the sunlight filling the Hakurei Shrine, looking to her left towards the sleeping figure next to her.

 _"You're still so pretty, Rei."_ Marisa whispered, kissing her companion in the forehead.

"Whatever, idiot." Reimu groaned, emerging from the shared futon, her features in full rose tint. "My chest is still sore from your constant suckling. Do you still wish for your mother's teat?"

"C'mon, ya enjoyed it Rei!"

Reimu smiled. "Well, I'm glad we had the time to do things like that. Kasen has been on my case recently."

Marisa stretched, displaying her extremities with reckless abandon. "I'm gonna go visit my dad, wanna come with?"

"Maybe if you put clothes on."

****

Marisa strolled through the crowded square of the human village, finding a familiar face within the crowd, her dutiful golem Shanghai levitating near her. "Oh, hey Ali!"

Margatroid turned towards Marisa, her expression flustered. "H-Hello, Marisa." Metaphorical butterflies fluttering around her chest cavity.

"Haven't seen me in a while, huh?"

Margatroid looked away, her visage in a red hue. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"Do ya happen to know where my bloomers went? The star pattern ones? That night at the mansion after Remi fell asleep was crazy!"

"I don't recall..."

"Well, see ya then! I'm off to visit dad!"

"See you..." Alice said, trailing off.

****

Kirisame once again walked into her father's dwellings, the aforementioned male nowhere to be found.

"Huh, maybe dad went to talk to Kourin or somethin."

As she turned around, Marisa heard loud groaning from behind the door to her father's accommodations.

Marisa quickly brandished her mini hakkero in preparation for battle. "It's a youkai attack! I'm comin dad!"

Marisa's eyes widened in shock to the scene before her as she kicked the doorway open. In her immediate sight was her father, Yuchiro and Yukari Yakumo in the midst of coitus. Yukari straddling the male's waist, Yuchiro's middle aged body carrying multiple imperfections Marisa would rather forget.

"D-Dad? Yukarin?"

"Hello," Yukari stated, turning towards Marisa.

"Marisa! Close the door! You're letting the smell out."

****

Marisa sat within the kotatsu, pouting with her arms folded together. Yukari seated adjacent. "I thought ya would be sleepin, Yukarin!"

"Well, I was. But your father is so charming..."

"Really? I hated him a week ago!"

Yuchiro took a seat to the side, between the pair. "Well, It's been a long time since your mom died, and I'm not getting any younger."

"So ya thought the gap hag was a good replacement?"

"Young lady, be more respectful. You're talking to one of the founders of Gensokyo. Not to mention your soon to be stepmother!"

Marisa sat in silence, mouth agape in regards to the information relayed to her.

Reimu walked into the establishment, yawning as she raised her arms upward. "Yakumo, what was the oh so important information you wanted to relay to me?"

"I would like to relay the information of my engagement to Yuchiro Kirisame."

Reimu immediately burst into laughter, convulsing onto the ground with tears in her eyes. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Marisa pouted. "This isn't funny..."

Reimu crawled to the open side of the kotatsu, wiping her eyes dry. "I wonder if this is divine retribution for your kleptomania, alcoholism and promiscuity, Kirisame."

"But Yukarin is old and I'm never callin her mom!"

"Oh? But didn't you call me mommy last week?"

Marisa covered her face in embarrassment with her headwear. "C'mon."

Yukari utilized her right arm to retrieve a cloth sack from her cleavage. "Do you want to partake, Kirisame?"

"B-But those are my mushrooms! I was gonna have a party!"

"Don't you want to have fun with mommy?"

Marisa sighed, emerging from her seated position. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out..."

****

Marisa sat within the small establishment known as "Geidontei", suffering heavy inebriation. "Another one, Miyoi..."

"Do you think this is a bit much, Kirisame?" the _zashiki-warashi_ showing concern for Kirisame's well being.

"Ya wouldn't understand," Marisa lamented. "Do ya know Yukarin is my stepmom now?"

"That's... concerning."

"Reimu is doin shrooms and laughin at me with em... I'm probably sleepin alone tonight."

"Don't you have any other companions to keep you company?"

"Well, there is Saku. But I don't wanna get in some weird torture device."

"Are you sure?"

Marisa perked up, immediately remembering an individual with a deep infatuation with her. "Well, there's Alice but I don't wanna annoy her."

"There's no shame in trying."

"Well, see ya." Marisa said, stumbling away from the establishment.

****

Alice sat within her accommodations, staring at the photo of Marisa she kept on her nightstand. _"Please, lord Shinki in Makai. Give me a sign."_

Alice heard knocking on her door, prompting her to emerge from her bedding. "I bet it's the fairies again..."

Margatroid opened her doorway, within her sight was Marisa barely standing upright, her clothing covered with vomit. "H-Heya Alice."

"Marisa!" Alice shouted, her visage in a red hue.

"C-Can I come in?" Marisa inquired, immediately falling over into Margatroid's chest.

Hours passed, Marisa slowly opened her eyes. "Heya..." Mustering a greeting to the woman whose lap she utilized as a pillow. "Where are my clothes?" Marisa's only clothing being bloomers and a simple blouse.

"I had Shanghai and Hourai begin preparing them for you."

"Can ya rub my head like when I was sleepin? It felt nice."

"O-Okay..." Alice stammered, performing the request, obviously flustered.

"Uwah~" Marisa making the strange noise out of satisfaction of Magatroid's digits going through her golden follicles.

Alice blushed. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure, Alice."

Margatroid leaned forward, planting her lips onto Kirisame's. A content visage upon upon her features as she emerged. "You don't understand how much I wanted this."

Marisa emerged from Margatroid's lap, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Well, I need somebody to keep me company now more than ever."

"What transpired? I noticed your... inebriation."

"Don't laugh, but I caught my dad and Yukari fuckin."

"Well, I have seen your father's appearance... He's not too terrible looking for his age."

Marisa pouted. "You ain't helpin."

"But Yakumo entertaining herself with men from the village isn't too surprising. What is the problem aside from the emotional scarring of seeing your father naked?"

"Him and Yukarin are engaged."

After a moment of silence, Alice began giggling.

"C'mon!"

"I'm sorry Kirisame, I really am. I'm guessing you're hiding in shame."

"Well yeah, I hope I can stay the night."

Alice slid her right arm toward Marisa's thigh. "I hope so."

In an unexpected gesture, Marisa lifted Alice's nightgown, sliding her right hand into Margatroid's undergarments. "I can tell ya wet right now."

"Kirisame!"

"Ya were always bad at hidin ya emotions, Alice. Honestly I been bad at lovin ya. Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Well, um..."

****

Marisa scanned the life sized replica from head to toe, giggling throughout. "It looks just like me!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Marisa lifted the dress of the doll, taking note of the "attachment" in spite of Margatroid's embarrassment. "Ya even gave it a giant mushroom!"

"Do you really have to call it that..."

"I didn't know ya missed me that bad! I wanna see ya use it!"

"What?"

"Well, it seems ya have a lot of fun!"

Alice blushed. "Okay..."

****

Marisa sat opposite to Margatroid, the latter nude as she embarked the doll seated on the edge of her bedding.

Alice groaned as the wooden appendage slid into her opening. "It's so embarrassing when you're watching..."

Marisa leaned forward on the edge of her seat. "This is really hot, Alice."

The puppeteer began shifting her weight upward and downward into a measured rhythm, moaning with every movement of her hips.

Marisa slid her right hand into her undergarments, stimulating herself.

Watching Marisa took Alice into a state of ecstasy, bringing about a self induced climax.

Alice carefully disembarked from the golem, tossing it aside.

"Wow, ya just gonna throw that thing like that?"

Alice slowly entered her bedding. "Well, why depend on an imitation when the genuine article is here..."

Marisa giggled, joining her partner. "Well, I'm glad ya think about me. Even if ya show it in weird ways. G'night, Alice."

"Goodnight, Kirisame."


	6. Psychic Scrollery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumireko and Kosuzu find solace in one another due to unforseen circumstances.

“Hidea no Akyuu passed away in her sleep last Friday, june 24, in the midst of summer of Season 192." The funeral procession being carried out by fellow scholar Keine Kamishirasawa.

" _As we remember Akyuu's slavish pursuit in recording Gensokyo's history..."_

 _"Ain't we had this funeral last year?"_ Marisa inquired, standing next to Reimu, both clad in black kimonos.

Reimu in an annoyed gesture, utilized her shoulder to admonish Kirisame with a swift impact to the magician's left side.

A modest crowd of humans gathered at the shrine to pay their respects to the deceased. Yakumo Yukari, Youchiro Kirisame, Kosuzu Motoori and Usami Sumireko being the notable attendees.

Kosuzu openly wept, Akyuu being her primary companion since her developmental years.

"Here." Sumireko said, handing Motoori a handkerchief.

_"Don't ya think Sumi and Kozu been hangin around a lot more?"_

_"I would prefer if you didn't gossip during a funeral, Kirisame."_

_"We'll all miss her. And pray for a resurrection."_ Keine said, bowing after making the statement.

Marisa stretched, eternally thankful the ceremony was over. "So, Rei. Wanna hang out at the mansion?"

"You seem obsessed with staying far away from the human village."

"Wouldn't ya stay far away if Yukarin was ya stepmom?"

In an instant, Yukari walked to Marisa's position. "Oh, are you saying bad things about mommy?" Embracing Kirisame unsolicited.

"Cut that out, will ya?"

Sumireko held Kosuzu's right hand. "Do you want to walk back to the shop together?"

Kosuzu wiped her tears with her left forearm. "Y-Yes."

****

Sumireko and Kosuzu shared a desk with one another, combing through the pages of a _youma_ book. The light within _Suzunaan_ dim.

"When I was in the outside world, there were stories from the west regarding a tome known as the _Necronomicon_. These put that to shame."

Kosuzu perked up. "Oh, that one? We got that in the shop a long time ago. Marisa was obviously interested."

"Really? What's in it."

"It was rhetoric against foreigners, similar to the unpublished 'Alternative Facts' rag Aya tried to publish a couple of years ago."

"That's disappointing..."

Kosuzu giggled. "You're so curious Usami. It eases my mind..."

Minutes turned to hours, the sun setting over the human village into the still evening.

"Well, It's turning late. I'm going to go home now."

Kosuzu held onto Sumireko's arm, making a tearful declaration. "Please don't leave me behind..."

The pair looked into one another's eyes for several seconds, the silence deafening.

Kosuzu and Sumireko closed their eyes as their lips met, their kiss demure and inexperienced. Kosuzu accidentally suckling upon Usami's tongue, a trail of saliva forming.

"S-Sorry," Kosuzu stammered.

"Can we go to my place..." Sumireko said, fighting through her embarrassment.

****

Mokou hid herself within a secluded alleyway within the human village, watching the doorway of Sumireko's home.

Within her immediate sight was Usami and Motoori holding hands, going through the doorway together.

Mokou emerged from the alleyway, heading in the direction of the bamboo forest.

_"You seem excited to see an adolescent lose her virginity tonight."_

Mokou blushed, Keine right behind her.

Mokou turned to face Kamishirasawa. "I-It's not like that..."

"I can tell you're relieved to see a herbivore turn carnivorous."

"Well, Usami needed somebody her own age. Sumi was there for Kosuzu when everyone was pretty apathetic."

"Well, most of us are accustomed to Hidea's reincarnations. I believe this is Kosuzu's first experience with this phenomenon..."

The pair shared a laugh. "Well, I guess I'm going to be around to annoy you for as long as you live!" Mokou exclaimed.


	7. Order of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokou spends much needed personal time with her compatriots.

"Yeah, It's on me." Mokou said, handing Sumireko the fried, skewered remains of Lorelei. However it was simple poultry to anyone who patronized Fujiwara's Yakitori stand.

Sumireko took a bite, blushing as the exquisite flavor enveloped her mouth. "Delicious!"

Mokou smiled, leveraging her elbows onto the counter as she held her cheeks within her hands, her demeanor resembling a content older sibling. "So Sumi, how have things been going?"

Sumireko looked at Mokou with a smitten expression, her cheeks flared red. "W-Well, me and Motoori went further than either of us expected."

"Really?"

"W-Well! I know you didn't want to do that. And you told me you really weren't comfortable with it in the first place..." Usami looking downwards. "Last night Kosu-chan was within the depths of despair. To be frank, I was as well after you rejected my advances."

Mokou giggled. "But you believe I need to know what two occult kids are doing at night? Did I miss out on your charmingly flat chest?"

Sumireko blushed. "W-Well, it made us both happy..."

"So, you had your first time huh, you feel any different?"

"It's gratifying to share the pleasure of your body with another person..."

"Did Kosuzu like it?"

"She clung to my arm while we were asleep, her snoring was peaceful."

"Well, I'm glad you got over your crush on me."

Sumireko pouted. "You were the first person to show me kindness when I first discovered Gensokyo! It's only natural I would feel physical attraction!"

Mokou smiled. "Yeah, everyone wants a piece of me, literally." The sun setting towards the pair.

****

Mokou walked through the human village, smoking a cigarette as she took in the sights of the bustling town square, heading in the direction of Keine's accommodations. _"Full moon tonight,"_ Mokou whispered

Mokou opened Kamishirsawa's accommodations. "Hey Keine, I'm coming in."

Within Mokou's sight was Keine in full _hakutaku_ form, sitting naked in a secluded corner. _"Fujiwara..."_

Mokou sighed, closing the doorway behind her. "You're in heat, aren't you?" Unbuttoning her shirt.

_"Yes..."_

Mokou proceeded to sit onto Keine's futon. "C'mon, I'll let you create history tonight."

"Are you sure?" Keine inquired, her voice deep and bestial, crawling towards Mokou.

"C'mon, lay in front of me."

Keine performed the request, laying in front of Mokou, her hands covering her face in sheer embarrassment. "I hate you're the only one I can turn to..."

Mokou smiled, staring at the large penis Keine sported within her bestial form. "You're willing to eat anyone who wants to harm the village yet you're this bashful?" Softly kissing the head of Keine's member.

Keine growled. _"More."_

"It's always fun when you grow this every full moon." Mokou remarked, tucking her hair behind her head as she began rolling her tongue across Keine's penis.

Mokou closed her eyes as Keine pushed her head downwards, the shaft engulfing her throat.

Keine howled as a large quantity of semen filled Mokou's throat, the latter swallowing the warm, viscous liquid.

Mokou licked her lips as she undressed, emerging from Keine's groin. "Yeah, I can tell you're virile." Lowering her white cotton undergarments.

Mokou embarked upon Keine's hips, slowly allowing Keine to penetrate her. "Hold on tight," Mokou said, interlocking fingers with her partner.

Keine winced, thrusting upwards into Mokou as the latter screamed in pure ecstasy. Mokou bouncing up and down as she straddled Kamishirasawa's abdomen, her breathing ragged.

Keine was brought to climax, semen rushing inside Mokou.

Mokou slumped over, holding onto Keine's forearm. _"That's one for the history books..."_ Semen dripping down her inner thigh. Keine reverting to her human form, including genitals.

 _"I love you..."_ Keine whispered.

"I know," Mokou replied, closing her eyes.


	8. Communal Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwako and Kanako visit the Hakurei shrine in an urgent bid to curb Kochiya's proclivities.

Keine awakened, her first sight was Fujiwara's lithe body clad in nothing but an apron, preparing a meal as she utilized a spatula to toss sizzling rice within a pan.

Keine groaned, her hair disheveled. "Good morning." emerging from her bedding, slowly walking towards Mokou.

Keine brought Mokou into an embrace, softly moaning into Fujiwara's shoulder. _"Thank you..."_

"Don't mention it, you're way better than Kaguya any day."

_"I'm just scared I'll hurt the humans I'm sworn to protect..."_

"The food is almost ready, don't you have to go to class?"

_"It's a Sunday, I want you to stay here..."_

****

Reimu performed her task with haste, moving her tongue from side to side throughout Kasen's folds.

"If you can't satisfy a woman, how will you ever get donations?"

Reimu emerged from Kasen's groin area under the sheets of the bedding. "So, Komachi isn't visiting you anymore?" A condescending smirk across her lips.

Kasen grimaced, utilizing her bandaged hand to lower Hakurei's head. "This training doesn't involve talking."

In an instant, Suwako and Kanako walked through the doorway, Kanako covering her face as she wailed in pure despair. "I THOUGHT KOCHIYA WAS A GOOD GIRL!"

"Sorry she's interrupting something. Ribbit." Suwako said.

Kasen and Reimu immediately covered themselves with their bedsheet as modesty. "No, you're not interrupting anything exciting." Reimu said, in a deadpan tone.

****

Now fully clothed, Kasen and Reimu sat adjacent to the Moriya gods, the pair sharing their plight.

"It's awful," Kanako wailed. "Sanae is pregnant!"

"And this is of my concern why?" Reimu inquired, her mannerisms blatantly annoyed.

"This happened after she went into Myouren's temple!"

"Excuse me?"

****

Sanae laid on the bedding within the Eientei clinic, looking upward in an apathetic manner, Eirin kneeling in front of Kochiya. "Is it out yet?" Sanae inquired.

 _"This is the Moriya goddess?"_ Eirin pondered, performing the grotesque procedure. "Reisen, retrieve the remains when I'm done."

"Y-Yes master!" Reisen stammered, very clearly distressed.

In an instant, a purple torrent of smoke hit Yagokoro square in the face.

_"I fucking hate my life."_

****

Reimu sighed. "Well, I guess this is an incident." Hovering nearby the Palanquin ship with Marisa and Sumireko in tow. "So, you found enough time to arrive, Kirisame."

"Yukarin is gettin me to put on a bridesmaid dress."

"You could use some formality, Kirisame."

"Shuddap!" Marisa retorted, turning to the direction of the floating temple. "Apparently Sanae got a cloud baby from this place!"

"I presume illicit activities are being perpetuated in the name of Buddhism." Sumireko conjectured.

****

The trio embarked onto the deck of the temple. In their immediate sight were Futatsuiwa and Toramaru completely nude, obviously inebriated.

"Close your eyes, Sumi!" Marisa yelled.

Usami pouted. "I'll have you know I'm no longer bound by obligations of 'purity' due in part to my age."

Marisa and Reimu gave Usami a shocked expression. "Excuse me?" The pair said in unison.

Sumireko smiled. "Myself and Mootori enjoyed one another's company the other night."

Reimu sighed. "I'm not interested in learning an adolescent's sexual exploits." Proceeding to descend into the ship's quarters.

On reflex, Marisa covered Sumireko's eyes, the grotesque display in front of them.

Ichirin and Murasa were kneeling in front of a male which resembled a sentient pink cloud of smoke with a protruding penis. The pair holding hands as they performed fellatio on the creature.

Nue was seen "servicing" multiple young men from the village, receiving penetration in spite of being covered in semen. _"This pussy is outta this world!"_ A patron of average build and brown hair exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of this, Hijiri Byakuren?" Pointing her purification rod towards the woman in front of her. "The stench is dreadful."

Byakuren smiled. "We're just satisfying our urges and gathering faith to please our god. Tell me, would you prefer Taoists and Kaku in particular frolicking with the undead?"

"You literally impregnated Moriya's goddess."

"Is that our fault in particular? Kochiya has the cadence of a harlot."

Reimu sighed. "Just keep all of this to yourselves."

****

Sumireko, Marisa and Reimu levitated away from the ship, obviously in distress.

"I couldn't see anything, but it smelled horrible!" Usami remarked.

"I gotta take a cold shower. I never thought I'd see anythin worse than dad naked."

Reimu sighed. "Sexual gratification in lieu of worship. Despicable."

****

Mamizou smiled, overlooking the scene. "You did a good job today, boys."

In an instant, Mamizou's numerous _tanuki_ familiars reverted from their human disguises, scattering away from the area.

Mamizou walked over to Houjuu, body covered in semen. "Enjoy my new trick?" squatting next to Houjuu as she kissed the aforementioned _nue_ in the forehead. "Kyouko!"

"D-Do I have to clean this up?" The yamabiko whimpered in dismay.

Murasa and Ichirin emerged, holding each other. "I didn't know Unzan could do that..."

Murasa smiled. "I'm wetter now than when I was at the bottom of an ocean."

Ichirin bushed. "It's bad enough we had to do that..."

Byakuren sighed. "I hope word spreads and the Taoists retaliate."


	9. Mansion Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa and Sumireko are tasked with monitoring Flandre Scarlet and her companions as Yukari, Rinnosuke, Reimu and Youchiro partake in a bachelor party.

"Yay." Kokoro said, in a deadpan tone.

The aforementioned _menreiki_ was seated next to Flandre Scarlet and Komeiji Koishi on a couch adjacent to the two humans in front of them. "Can I bite?" Flandre inquired.

"Fine." Marisa said. revealing her exposed neckline.

"Thanks for the meal!" Flandre exclaimed, promptly embarking upon Marisa's lap as she began to suck upon Kirisame's collar.

"U-Um." Sumireko stammered. "So, what do you like, Koishi-san?"

"Shrimp fry." Koishi said, in an awkwardly straightforward manner.

****

Youchiro Kirisame was a moderately wealthy man. Wealthy enough to decorate his accommodations with such a gaudy display. A feudal lord would accuse him of excess vanity. Mister Kirisame's bedroom wouldn't look out of place for an upscale brothel.

"It's very nice of you to invite me to your home, Kirisame-san." Morichika remarked, the pair seated upon western bedding.

"There's a very good reason you're in my bedroom right now. Yukari is bringing entertainment!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm about to get married! I wanna take this time to fuck my youkai wife!"

"And I'm here because?"

"I wanna see you fuck my daughter's best friend! I heard she has two extra holes!"

Morichika adjusted his spectacles, a gleam emerging. "You are positively correct. Hakurei's armpits are heavenly."

Yukari and Reimu emerged from a portal, clad in matching purple and red microbikinis. "Here comes the bride~"

****

Kokoro and Koishi pulled Sumireko by each arm in a perpetual tug of war. "My human!"

"No. Human, mine." Kokoro stated in her usual emotionless cadence.

"A-Any help?" Usami asked, in obvious distress.

Flandre was sleeping next to Marisa, the latter emerging from her seating and stretching. "Well, uh. I'll see about fixing that, I gotta take a quick walk."

In spite of Usami's pleas, Marisa left the mansion's common area, entering the exquisite hallway.

_"I gotta go visit Patchy or something. This place sucks without Remi."_

Unknowingly, Marisa walked right into Izayoi's spartan quarters. "Huh?" The door closing right behind her.

Izayoi was clad in white lace lingerie, sitting by the edge of her bedding. "I believe entertaining Flandre and her companions in milady's absence is fatiguing?"

"Well, I woulda went with Rei to my dad's party, but I'm pretty sure him and Yukarin want some alone time."

"So, you're comfortable with Hakurei laying under your father?"

Marisa blushed. "Hey! Dad told me he wouldn't do anything! He said Rei's chest was too flat anyway..."

"Well, milady is finally coming into her own. She is currently visiting the elder Komeiji sibling."

"Ya mean finally gettin laid?"

"That's a very uncouth manner of speech," Izayoi remarked, snapping her fingers as her position with Kirisame was reversed. Marisa laid onto the bedding, her clothing removed and placed into a neat pile in the corner.

Sakuya proceeded to climb atop Marisa, whispering into the latter's ear. "You're in my domain, magician."

"Anywhere but out there!" Marisa said, smiling.

Sakuya placed both of her hands onto Marisa's cheeks, proceeding to deeply kiss Kirisame.

****

Reimu blushed. "I'm only doing this for compensation."

Yukari smiled. "C'mon, aren't you excited to show my husband how you charmed Marisa?"

Reimu sighed, kneeling down. "Okay, Morichika. Let's get on with it..."

"Hold on, Hakurei." Yukari said, kneeling in front of Yochiro. "Let's play a game~" Yukari said, licking her lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

"First one to send their male to the border of ecstasy gets exquisite Lunarian alcohol from Mister Kirisame's cellar."

Reimu smiled. "You're on, Yakumo. I've been training my oral technique with Kasen."

"Prove it~"

Reimu immediately brought Morichika's length into her mouth, the head of the member hitting her throat.

Yukari smiled, looking upwards towards her spouse. "You'll be begging for more~"

****

Sumireko slumped into the bedding of the guest bedroom, staring upwards, already changed into her signature sleepwear. _"I didn't know youkai could be so childlike. At least the maid provided the green haired one with seafood..."_ Usami lamented.

 _"Western bedding is so nice..."_ Usami whispered, enveloping herself within the sheets.

 _"The way Mokou smiled at me yesterday..."_ Usami's demeanor utterly flustered. _"But I'm with Motoori-san nowadays. Her childlike innocence contrasts with my experience and paranormal expertise!"_

Usami gripped her pillow. _"I love her so much..."_

_"I could have never done this with Akyuu. I still miss her so much. Thank you for doing this with me, Usami..."_

_"That feels good, please keep doing that..."_

_"I love you, Sumireko."_

Sumireko closed her eyes. _" I want to see her again so badly..."_

****

Reimu and Yukari held hands as they were laid side to side in a position similar to a canine, receiving penetration from behind due to Morichika and Yochiro respectively.

"Whore!" The youkai and maiden yelled at one another, their visage covered in semen.

Morichika winced, his breathing ragged with every pelvic thrust.

"Are you serious, Morichika? Losing to an aged bachelor?"

Morichika clenched his teeth. "Dammit!" proceeding to thrust into Hakurei harder than before, Reimu clenching the bedsheets in response.

"Well, in the words of my daughter, I'm sparking!" Yochiro exclaimed, taking hold of Yukari's forearms.

"Oh, there's some fight in you left~" Yukari remarked.

Simultaneously, Morichika and Kirisame climaxed in unison, Reimu and Yukari laying to their side onto the bedding, semen dripping down their inner thigh.

_"I did better, hag."_

_"You still have a lot to learn, Hakurei..."_

Morichika adjusted his spectacles. "That was exhilarating." overlooking the pair of sleeping women.

Yochiro laughed. "You regularly get to enjoy my girl and the shrine maiden? I am quite jealous of you, boy. I haven't had a conquest like that in years!"

"Well, not of my own discretion. Wait, you don't mind my activities with Marisa?"

"She takes after me, after all. Of course she would try to bewitch anyone she sees!"

Morichika sighed. "Like father, like daughter."

****

Marisa and Sakuya held one another in the intricate bedding, Marisa nestled within Izayoi's chest. _"This makes the visit all worth it."_ Marisa cooed.

"You know you don't have to constantly break inside in order to gain an audience with me, right magician?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Sakuya smiled. "Maybe that's why you're so interesting." Kissing Marisa in the forehead. "What's this I hear about Yakumo and the human's ceremony?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. I'm hopin I can stay away from it."

"Why is that?"

"I still don't wanna think about Yukarin as my mom."

Sakuya smiled. "Are you afraid your father marrying such a distinguished youkai undermines your birth mother?"

"Well, yeah. I owe a lot to my mom."

"Personally, if the both of you have the chance to find happiness, you shouldn't be apprehensive about welcoming Yakumo into your family."

"That makes me feel a lot better, Saku."

"Make the most of your time in this world. That goes for you and your father."


	10. Ceremonial Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and fantasy take over Sumireko as Mokou and Kaguya reconcile. Marisa attempting to reclaim her pride.

Sumireko sighed as she was sought respite from the exquisite ceremony within the Hakurei Shrine. " _I am so tired. Marisa threatened to blow the shine to smithereens,,,"_

 _"A word with you, Usami,"_ Yukari noted, clad in a magnificent white wedding gown as she sat next to Usami.

Sumireko blushed. "Y-Yes, Yukari."

Yukari turned to the girl to her right, smiling. "You don't have to be so apprehensive, Renko."

"Excuse me, Yakumo. But who exactly is Renko?"

Yukari smiled, bringing her gloved right hand to Sumireko's right cheek, Usami blushing in response. "Excuse me for the hiccup in my speech, Usami."

"I-Is there anything you want from me?"

"Just wanted to check in on my third favorite human. How is Gensokyo?"

Sumireko pouted. "Reimu and Marisa might be your playthings, but I refuse to be wrapped into your machinations." Immediately swiping Yakumo's hand away.

Yukari laughed. "What brought that idea upon you?"

"Just a hunch."

Yukari Laughed. "You might be correct. My marriage with Kirisame's patriarch doubles as a matter of convenience, after all."

"Explain yourself."

"Do you understand why the spell card rules were created, Usami?"

"As a way for humans and youkai to get along?"

"Correct. However, there would still be resentment created. After all, the relationship between humans and youkai is seen as a perpetual standstill. My employees keep things in line, after all. That includes you, Usami."

Sumireko pouted. "I never agreed to that."

"Everything you did was out of pure curiosity. You're a human attuned to dream."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I married Marisa's father in other to sow the seeds of doubt on the notion humans and youkai cannot co-exist. After all, if I could couple with a merchant, who's to say otherwise?"

"Is it really worth causing Marisa the emotional scarring?"

Yukari giggled. "Don't worry about it. She will be calling me 'mommy' in another fashion soon enough."

"Disgusting." Sumireko said, grimacing.

"I should return inside the shrine, before Yuyuko eats our cake~" Retreating into a boundary.

_"What's up, Sumi?"_

Sumireko immediately felt butterflies in her chest from the sight of Fujiwara. "N-Nothing much. Mokocchi!"

Mokou giggled, sitting beside Sumireko. "So, we never gave you a proper welcoming party since you decided to stay."

"W-Well, getting the chance to see you every day is enough, Mokocchi."

"You never really got over me, have you?"

"W-Well..."

Mokou smiled. "Hey, that device you carry on you all the time? Doesn't it produce photographs?"

"Correct."

"How about you take one, of us?"

Usami's expression was transparently flustered. "O-Okay."

Mokou inched closer to Sumireko, their cheeks making contact, Usami positioning her cellular device in front of herself and Fujiwara.

"Okay, it will flash!"

In an instant, Mokou placed a kiss onto Sumireko's cheek, as the device created a blinding flash of light.

"M-Mokocchi!"

Mokou laughed. "I never said no to a psychic cuddle bug!"

Mokou began patting her lap. "I know you're tired. Take a nap and I'll carry you home."

Usami placed her head onto Fujiwara's lap, slumber taking hold of her. _"I love you..."_ Usami whispered.

Mokou looked behind her as she began hearing footsteps, her expression blatantly annoyed. "What is it, Kaguya?"

Houraisan smiled. "I see you're enjoying your human."

"Whatever."

"Why all the frustration?" Kaguya remarked in a coy tone. "I just wanted to check in on you." Taking a seat next to Mokou and Usami.

"You caused a lot of trouble for her, getting into a spat with Kicchou."

"You're worried for the welfare of a human who can shift buildings with a very thought? You're still so interesting."

"Sumireko wouldn't do that, she hasn't inherited our cynicism."

Kaguya smiled, leaning against Mokou. "Do you understand why I refused your father?"

"Because you're a spoiled brat with unlimited free time?"

Kaguya giggled. "Because I get to spend all that time with you."

Mokou sighed, looking upwards towards the setting sun.

_"Sumireko Usami joined the fantasy."_


End file.
